janethevirginfandomcom-20200223-history
Catalina Mora
Catalina Mora is a character on Jane the Virgin. She is portrayed by Sofia Pernas. Character Catalina is Jane's cousin – their grandmothers are sisters. Catalina grew up in London but moved to New York where she currently resides. Alba got mad at Jane when Jane told her that Catalina contacted her, but Jane decided that she wanted to have contact with her cousin so they started to talk on Skype. When Michael and Jane came home a few days later they found Catalina at their door, she told them that she had her way past their home and wanted to come and visit because she felt like it was a sign. She stays at their house, and she starts to bond with Jane, although they are very different. Catalina is spontaneous and Jane is a planner, she helps Jane to get a new job. But Michael doesn't like that Catalina's spontaneous life and wild stories make Jane question her 'boring life'. Catalina visits Jane at the Marbella hotel where she works, then she meets Rafael and Jane notices that there is a 'spark' between them. Jane leaves them and goes home to Michael. She thinks that it's weird that Rafael wants to date her cousin and Michael accuse her of being jealous. Jane tells Rafael that she thinks that it's weird that he dates her cousin and that she doesn't want him to do that. But she changes her mind later after she speaks to Michael and says that it's okay if that's what he really wants. When Jane and Michael move into a new house Alba stars to feel distant from Jane so she agrees to meet Catalina for dinner. The dinner goes well at first, but then Catalina tells Alba that her grandmother is sorry that she ruined her wedding but it was hard for her grandmother because she was in love with Mateo first and Alba stole him away from her. Alba gets mad and she calls Catalina liar. Later Alba apologizes to Jane for ruining the dinner but she didn't know that her sister had feelings for Mateo and she got upset. She also says that she feels distant from Jane because of Catalina and tells her that she doesn't want it to be that way and Jane agrees. But Alba still doesn't trust Catalina, she says that she reminds her of her sister, a master manipulator. Meanwhile, Catalina and Rafael sleep together. The two begin to date. Later, Jane suspects that Catalina is stealing money, but lies to her. In the end, Catalina is revealed to have been stealing money. Also, she is revealed to have had a husband, whom she divorces. She eventually leaves the Villanueva Home, much to Jane and Alba's delight and ends her fling with Rafael. Relationships Rafael Solano Cat is introduced to Rafael by Jane when they randomly bump into him at The Marbella. With Cat's socialite lifestyle, they have a lot in common and Rafael is interested in dating her. Jane temporarily opposes it but drops it and Cat and Rafael start sleeping together. When Cat starts wearing out her welcome with Jane and Michael, Rafael offers that she can stay with him at the hotel. After meeting Cat's estranged husband, Jane tells Rafael and Cat is annoyed that Jane is meddling. Rafael keeps seeing Cat but wants to break things off. Cat tries to play him, but they open up to each other a bit and she comes clean. Rafael tells her he likes her, but doesn't really trust her and asks her to leave Miami, which she does. Quotes Photos cat.png|Chapter Fifty-Three 52catalina.png|Chapter Fifty-Two 50catalina.png|Chapter Fifty 50cat.png|Chapter Fifty Episodes 49tyre.jpg|link=Chapter Forty-Nine|49 50xiomara.jpeg|link=Chapter Fifty|50 51church.jpeg|link=Chapter Fifty-One|51 52bro.jpeg|link=Chapter Fifty-Two|52 53cafael.jpeg|link=Chapter Fifty-Three|53 Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Villanuevas Category:Guest character